Tressa Colzione
"From the next chapter on, this will be my story." is one of eight playable characters in Octopath Traveler. She is the daughter of two merchants who created the Colzione Trading Shop in the port town named Rippletide and is walking the realm of Orsterra as a traveling merchant. Appearance Tressa has short, brown hair. Two locks of her hair frame the sides of her face and bangs that form the shape of an 'M'. She also has green eyes and a hat of the matching colour with a yellow feather strapped to the side. Tressa is always seen carrying a rather large backpack, a white dress that has the collar popped upwards, reaches just below her knees and has yellow ribbons tied around the sleeves as if to help puff it up. A brown leather vest can be seen worn over it and wears brown leather boots to accompany her outfit. Personality Tressa is a cheerful, savvy girl that seeks adventure and discovering all sorts of things in her journey. She seems to be the type to trust people right away, as seen how she uses an unknown person's journal to lead her in her adventure. Despite this, however, she is a force to be reckoned with and will do anything in her pursuit of items and to continue on her journey. She seems to despise thievery and wants nothing more but to put a halt to such acts. Tressa is said to be a natural haggler and a born merchant, due to her talents of talking down prices and seeing the worth in items she has never seen before. This goes noticed by the previous-pirate-now-merchant Captain Leon Bastralle. This natural talent for being a merchant as well as her tenacity in doing the right thing gave Leon enough reason for him to let Tressa board his vessel. She also appears to be willing to take the risk of venturing out alone to gain experience of being a merchant, for both her travels and for her to discover the best bargains in the continent. History "Your name is Tressa, and you are a merchant. You stock the shelves of your parents' shop in your sleepy, seaside hometown. Yet you often find yourself gazing out at sea, longing for something more. "What lies beyond the horizon?" You thought you'd never know the answer. Then, one day, an unfamiliar vessel weight anchor at your docks, changing your life forever..." '' — Tressa's description when selecting her. '''Prior to Story' Tressa is the daughter of two merchants who built a trading shop Rippletide, in the Coastlands. She is referred to by her father as the shop's best employee due to her haggling skills and her knowledge about being a merchant, something she had picked up growing in a family of barters. For eighteen years, Tressa lived in Rippletide with her family and continue working at the shop since she could remember. Often times, however, she could not help but wonder what she really wanted in life and what she wanted to do besides working at the lodging house. Relationships Leon Bastralle Previously a pirate of the seas, Leon is now the captain of a merchant ship. One day, he had boarded in Rippletide and met Tressa there and helps her in dealing with the pirates sited in the Cave of Maiya. He sees Tressa as a true merchant despite being from a dreary town such as Rippletide, remarking that she may be the only gem among the stones. He comments about how much of a natural merchant Tressa is after seeing the worth of a painting she's never seen before. The both of them seem to have a fairly serene relationship, with both Leon and Tressa helping one another throughout their journeys, such as when Tressa had been cornered during her encounter with Mikk and Makk or when Leon was able to get the letter his dear friend, Baltazaar, left for him. Ali The son of a famous merchant, Ali is also an aspiring merchant who Tressa meets in Quarrycrest. While the man originally annoyed Tressa for referring to her as "Green-Pea" and selling his products adjacent to hers at a lesser cost, she came to respect and like Ali for both his skills and dream of selling people what would make them happy. Likewise, the young man finds Tressa's dedication to her career as admirable and is indepth to her for saving his life when he was taken to Morlock's Manse for setting up shop in Quarrycrest. Morlock Tressa despises Morlock for his greedy ways and stiffing the workers of Quarrycrest by paying them only a fraction of the worth of the gold they provide. She is further enraged at Morlock attacking Ali as he did, going as far as fighting his bodyguard Omar to defend him. After defeating Omar, Tressa bids Morlock leave Quarrycrest and never return, an order he hastily obeys. Battle Tressa, as the main merchant of the game, comes equipped with skills that center around money and the concept of it. She has access to polearms and bows, giving her the edge in combat in searching for enemy weaknesses along with being able to use wind-based magic that can both hit a single target or more. Despite seeming a bit underwhelming at first, Tressa proves to be a formidable unit who can restore herself early on without the need to spend much of your items and even comes with skills that help you to preserve your inventory along with helping you gain more money just by traveling thanks to her Talent, Eye for Money. She is the foil of Therion in terms of their Path Actions, where Therion steals from the people while Tressa buys a person's items instead. Though players may find Therion's Path Action more useful and convenient, it is good to consider that he has a chance of failing and, if one were to keep on trying to steal things and ultimately failing, it could cost you more gold than you're willing to spend just to restore your reputation in town's where it has plummeted. Tressa's Path Action allows no such failure in exchange for a bit of money and it also gives you the chance of getting discounts for items that may cost more in local shops. Tressa's Path Action also allows you to gain discounts for certain items, making it a great skill to have on hand if you want to buy things for cheaper through NPCs rather than buying them at full price from actual shops. She could also be a good backup plan in case Therion fails to steal items or has a hard time stealing a specific one. Furthermore, there are some items that can be purchased but not stolen (and vice versa). Purchase should not be used to acquire items whose purpose is to be sold, as the money gained by selling the item will always be lower than the cost to purchase it even with the discount; such items should be stolen with Therion instead. Merchant Skills Support Skills *'Note:' The chance that the skill Collect works will increase either if the targeted opponent is injured (the lower the HP, the higher the chance of working) or if you use BP (using 3 BP, the maximum amount, will dramatically increase the chance of Collect or Steal ''working, usually to 100%). ''Collect can only be used once if it is successful per enemy. Subjobs Below are the sprites and appearance changes for Tressa with each Subjob: Each time a subjob is selected the appearance of the character will also change. The first sprite is the appearance with no Subjob equipped. Gallery |-|Art= TableCharacters.jpg Loading.jpg TressaArt.jpg Octopath Countdown 6.png Octopath Traveler OST Cover.png Octopath Blackboard.png Octopath Traveler Sketch.png Octopath Cafe Banner.png Octopath Traveler Released.png Octopath Lineup Female to Male.png Octopath Art by M.Nishimura.png Octopath Happy Travels.png Octopath Traveler x Bravely Default 2.png FamitsuCover.jpg OctopathThanks.jpg |-|Sprites= TressaMain.png TressaFront.png TressaSide.png TressaPoint.png Tressa Journal.png Etymology Tressa is a girl's name of Cornish origin that means "third." This could be a reference to how Tressa is the third character in the acronym OCTOPATH. Trivia * Tressa is the youngest of the eight heroes and is the only one who is not in their 20's or 30's. * In her sprites, the color of her dress and feather are reversed when comparing it to the art she appears in — the sprites show that her dress is supposed to be yellow while the feather in her hat is white, while in her art she is seen wearing a white dress and the feather in her hat is yellow. *Tressa has a pet squirrel at home. Category:Characters Category:Travelers Category:Females